The present invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette, and particularly, it relates to a magnetic tape cassette used in a tape recorder equipped with a microphone.
Recently, a tape recorder equipped with a microphone which has multiple functions and which is called a "cassette teleco" has been used. When such tape recorder is used for a recording, a noise caused by the tape recorder and a noise caused by the magnetic tape cassette are simultaneously recorded. Most of the noise caused by the magnetic tape cassette is the mechanical sound which results in offensive reproduced sound.